


Come here, kitten.

by lonelywriterboy



Series: Spanking Hamilton [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Corporal Punishment, Desk, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Kitten John, Kittens, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay, Spanking, Toys, Whipping, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: John has been a very bad kitten. Alexander has to punish him.Unrelated to other works in the series.





	

“Come here, kitten.”

John bit his lip as he crawled obediently towards Alexander. He was totally naked, sparing a collar and a set of kitten ears, his clothes shrugged into a pile in the corner of the room. Alexander, however, remained fully clothed, a cat toy tight in his right hand. It was perhaps a foot and a half long, a thin, flexible plastic rod with a length of elastic attached, at the end of which were tied a few feathers and a bell. It had been a special gift to John, for being such a good kitten, but it served a dual purpose.

“You've been fighting far too much, John. You're acting like a very naughty kitten, and I'd like an explanation as to why.” Alex's voice was firm but calm, his eyes locked with John's as he spoke. The feathers and string of the toy were balled in his hand, the tip of the rod held there firmly too. When John failed to speak, Alex flicked the length of the rod sharply over John's shoulder, making him wince. It functioned much like a switch or a cane, impacting intense pain and leaving raised red welts with very little effort. Alex didn't hit hard enough for that – not yet. He merely swished it down sharply enough to sting and leave a warm stripe across John's soft skin.

“I'm sorry...” John softly said, dropping his head to stare at the floor. “Charles Lee just _infuriates_ me.”

“Me too, but you gotta control yourself. You're gonna end up in a duel.” Alex stopped for a moment to lower his voice again. “I know I'm not the best influence, but John, I love you. You're my kitten. You're not allowed to die.”

Despite the vulnerability of his position, John smiled, reaching up with one hand to adjust his ears to hide it. He was loved. He was cared about. A sudden, new sensation made John jump and look up – in his distraction he hadn't noticed his master unfurling the toy and lowering the feathers down to gently stroke his back. Impulsively, John leant up onto his knees, wanting to play, but Alex knocked his foot forwards and kicked the edge of John's knee, making him stop short.

“No, no. Bad kittens don't get to play. You'll do exactly what I say – right now, you need to get down on your knees and arch your back down so I can see your pretty ass.”

* * *

 

The light tickle of the feathers dragging over John's back, ass and balls got him hard within a couple of minutes, his skin sensitive to the touch. He knew realistically that the soft teasing would end soon, and the punishment would come, but he allowed himself to relax under the gentle touch. He didn't dare look up, knowing it would lead to further punishment, but he knew from experience that Alex was probably already hard. John's cock was throbbing, sticking out from his body as he embraced the sensitivity and vulnerability of the conversation.

“Always such a bad kitten.” Alex tutted, curling the elastic into a puddle on the dip of John's back. His skin was so soft and freckled, not yet marred with the criss-crossed welts that would come when he was punished. “You give your master so much trouble. You're not allowed to cum, at least for today. You've been too bad.”

John bit his lip and lowered his head a little, but said nothing. He was so hard, so horny, he _needed_ to cum. He knew that Alex would stand by the ruling, however, and if he found out that John had snuck away to jerk off he'd punish him harshly. Alex never could stand disobedience from his kitten.

“You need a whipping, you dirty little kitten. Crawl over to the desk and bend over it.”

John obeyed, dragging his knees against the rough grain of the floor. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it – pain and pleasure intermingled for him, his cock getting hard as he was punished, despite knowing that he had disappointed Alex. It was a confusing and non-conventional relationship, but it made them both happy. No, it was quite the opposite: John knew that the whipping would make him harder than ever, which would make it more difficult to obey Alex and not cum.

“Good kitten.” Alex took a moment to tug on John's collar before tousling his hair and ears. “After this, I'm going to open that dirty little mouth and put my cock in, and you can show me what a bad kitten you _really_ are.”

* * *

 

The first swish of the rod made John jump violently against the surface of the desk. Despite being small and thin, it stung intensely, burning almost unbearably against his skin. It was unlike the thud of a paddle, or the warm burn of a hand – it stung hard and fast, concentrated in a small line of pain. Alex wasn't holding back, either – he was skilled with the rod and his first stroke bore a welt within a few seconds. John's ass was tight, soft and freckled like the rest of him, and the angry red mark stuck out against it. This didn't stop Alex from landing two more in quick succession, the rod bending around John's ass, the tip digging in and leaving angry purple spots at the end of each welt.

“Please, sir, I'm sorry!” John exclaimed, uncomfortably aware of his hard cock pressed against the desk. He might well cum from the friction of the wood against his dick, which Alex would still count as him being disobedient.

“You better be.” Alex suddenly wrapped a hand into John's hair and yanked his head up, John's grip on the desk tightening as he did so. “You're _mine_. My dirty kitten, my brat, mine to tease and punish. You're mine.”

Just as suddenly as he had grabbed him, Alex let go, before swishing the rod through the air and landing it across John's sore ass, crossing this welt over the other three and making John cry out from the pain. Before Alex could land another, John spoke, his voice breathless and pained.

“Please, sir, if you carry on I'll cum – I don't want to disobey you!”

Alex smirked. “If you cum we'll just have to start the whipping again, won't we? You still have two more to go.”

“Stop, please – give me a break.” John begged wildly. “I'll take five- no, _ten_ more if you give me a break. I don't want to be a bad kitten!”

“Very well.” Alex said. “You can take two more not, but if you cum I'll start again, or we can take a break and I'll give you another six afterwards.”

“The second one, please!”

* * *

 

John looked every inch the pretty kitten as he knelt, looking up inquisitively at Alex's face as he took his hard, thick cock in his mouth. One of John's hands gently took Alex's balls and began to play with them while his other clutched Alex's hip. His mouth was slick with saliva as he drew himself back and forth over Alex's long dick, the tip hitting the back of his throat as he took it.

“Good kitten...” Alex moaned, squinting his eyes and throwing his head back with pleasure. John knew exactly how to pleasure his master, swirling his tongue over the slit and down the seam at the back of the cock, squeezing and rolling Alex's balls as he did so. John's own cock was still hard and desperate, but the break was doing him good. He wouldn't cum without permission, it'd be okay. At least, he _hoped_ he wouldn't – while he did cum untouched rather more frequently than most, the break would cool him off enough to stop him just short of cumming during the second beating.

“I'm going to cum...” Alex whined, wrapping a hand tightly into John's hair and stroking one of his kitten-ears with the pad of his thumb. Precum leaked from his cock and landed on John's tongue, the salty taste making John acutely aware of his circumstances. A bad, dirty kitten pleasuring his master. When Alex shot his load against the back of John's throat, making the man gag, John felt nothing but pleasure.

* * *

 

The second whipping passed quickly, leaving John's ass a sore mass of red welts. The toy was quickly discarded, however, as Alex helped his kitten to bed, and the two curled up together. One of Alex's strong arms held John close to him, while his other hand petted John softly and slowly, dragging through his curly hair and stroking over his muscular shoulders.

“You're mine. My good kitten.” Alex murmured into John's ear, pressing tiny kisses over his head and neck. John emitted a tiny noise of pleasure before nestling even closer to Alex, his forbidden orgasm totally forgotten as he bathed in the pleasure of loving someone, and being loved in return.

 


End file.
